1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly, to a method for controlling a transparent display of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technologies for integrating transparent displays into existing opaque displays of smartphones are known.
When an application is run through a smartphone, users may see a screen of the running application on a transparent display along with an existing opaque display.
Accordingly, when a smartphone is used, the user has to provide an input for enlarging a periphery of a particular object on a screen displayed on the opaque display, and also needs to touch the object on the screen displayed on the opaque display to check detailed information about the object.